


Box Of Memories

by disco_agidyne



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Occasional Polyamory, One Shot Collection, Tags Updated Over Time, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disco_agidyne/pseuds/disco_agidyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiple drabble requests from Tumblr. Each chapter is a oneshot drabble named with the pairing, the prompt, and the rating. Rating varies from one drabble to the next, so reader discretion is advised.</p><p>Entirely M/M Persona drabbles so far, but may change with time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yu/P5Hero - A Love Bite (T)

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because I wanted to write something for Valentine's Day, but I didn't so I [reblogged](http://disco-agidyne.tumblr.com/post/139303884629/signs-of-affection-romance-prompt-meme) [this](http://geeky-jez.tumblr.com/post/110670088193/signs-of-affection-romance-prompt-meme) instead.
> 
> ...And to be honest, I think some of these came out rather well, so I thought I'd post them here, along with any prompts or requests I receive in the future. As a side note, none of these are proofread, so please excuse any mistakes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Persona 4/Persona 5  
> Pairing: Yu Narukami/P5 Protag  
> Prompt: A Love Bite  
> Rating: T  
> ([Posted here on Tumblr!](http://disco-agidyne.tumblr.com/post/139317421384/souyochair-3-and-wildcard-8-for-the-romance-prompt))

The phantom was always leaving marks on him.

Whenever they ran into each other, Yu would try to stop him (that was his job after all, fresh out of the academy and having just received his badge), and fail, earning himself a new notch somewhere on his person thanks to the thief’s array of sharp instruments. For some reason or another, the phantom’s getaway routes always seemed to include a visit to Yu’s beat. At first Yu thought it was a coincidence, but when he noticed his scars starting to match the pattern of tally marks, he realized he was being mocked. The tallies went one-two-three-four-five on his arm, one-two-three-four-five on his chest, one-two-three-four on his shoulder, still awaiting its fifth.

When he heard a siren in the distance and the voice over the transceiver telling him there’d been another heist, he knew the fifth was coming.

Sure enough, the phantom dropped down from a building behind him, and pulled Yu into the alley, limbs hooked around him in such a way that they prevented the officer from moving.

“We gotta stop meeting like this,” Yu said in a voice so deadpan that he even surprised himself, given the circumstances.

“Yeah,” the phantom replied. Yu was sure he imagined it, but he could have sworn he heard a hint of a swoon in that word.

The phantom’s red gloves undid the first button of Yu’s shirt and then traced the lines of his neck, eventually settling under his collar and pulling it back to reveal his shoulder. Yu tried to struggle out of it, but the thief was stronger than he looked.

“Sparing my uniform this time?”

“You could say that.”

The thief’s many marks on him usually didn’t have such regard for his clothing. Yu considered himself lucky that Kanji had taught him to repair such things.

That said, normally the phantom would have been long gone by now. This was the first time he’d ever managed anything resembling a conversation with the guy.

“I appreciate that,” Yu responded dryly.

The thief hummed, then said, “Actually, officer, I’ve grown rather fond of you.”

Yu could feel the phantom’s hot breath on his skin. It made him nervous and… what was that tingling heat he felt? Excitement? He shook his head, trying to snap himself out of it, but soon found a red hand holding his chin still.

“Hey, what are you—”

Yu gasped as he felt a sharp warmth against his shoulder blade as the phantom’s teeth dig into him with a pressure heavy enough to draw blood. The teeth let up, but the lips remained, sucking at the wound as though the phantom was a vampire instead of a thief. He ran his tongue over the bite, then smirked to himself, pleased with his handiwork.

“Just a reminder,” he said, then leaned in close to Yu’s ear and whispered, “So you don’t forget about me.”

 _How could I?_ Yu thought, flushed and lightheaded as he watched the phantom dash down the alleyway.


	2. Yu/Yosuke/P5Hero - A Fantasy (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Persona 4/Persona 5  
> Pairing: Yu/Yosuke/P5 Protag  
> Prompt: A Fantasy  
> Rating: E (for masturbation)  
> ([Posted here on Tumblr!](http://disco-agidyne.tumblr.com/post/139317664734/faerore-here-is-the-requested-souyochair-sin))

Yu spent a lot of time thinking about his boyfriends: Together and alone, smiling and laughing, awake and bright-eyed or sleepy and curled up, dressed handsomely and stripped down, coy and confident, with him and without him, on top of him, _within him_.

The last one especially had been filling both his mind and… other parts.

Between the three of them, one would think it’d be rare to be in the apartment alone, but as it was, Yu had the place to himself for a few hours, with no one but his erection to keep him company. He made himself comfortable on the couch, then undid his pants and slid his hand down his shorts, letting his fingers follow the contours of his skin, slowly climbing his shaft then falling down again, tracing the crevices below. All the while, his mind filled with images of Yosuke and Hayato hovering over him, touching him, feeling him, pressing into him.

Yu grunted and shoved his pants and underwear down, letting his other hand explore a different region, circling his anus with his index finger. He tried to push it into himself, but was only met with resistance and pain. He’d thought after all the things they’d done together he’d be a little looser than that, but he’d been mistaken. He reached to the drawer under the coffee table and pulled it open, taking out the bottle of lube and squirting some onto his hand. He returned his hands to their positions and tried again, stroking himself with one and entering himself with the other.

He closed his eyes and let his mind wander back to the two boys who’d made him hard in the first place. Hayato under him, playing with his body, and Yosuke behind him, holding him tight and kissing his neck while he helped Yu shed his shirt, then tossed it aside. Yu moaned softly as he imagined Yosuke’s lips climbing his nape and his breathy words behind his ear. He gripped himself tighter as he thought of how Hayato would tease him as he squeezed the base of his length.

Yu pictured Hayato smirking up at Yosuke, and then Yosuke asking if he’d be okay with trying something new.

“God, _yes_ ,” Yu breathed, pressing a second finger into himself and pretending the fingers weren’t his own. He spread them apart, cautiously stretching himself until he could fit a third. The third finger hurt more than he expected it to, and he found himself cursing into the cushion, but he refused to pull it back out, telling himself that if he ever wanted his fantasy to become a reality that he’d just have to bear it. He stroked himself a little rougher, hoping it’d help him open up a bit. It did, if only a bit, and he relaxed himself again, thinking of Yosuke gently drawing ridges of his hole further and further apart.

His fourth finger went in, and Yu stopped thinking of fingers. He thought of Yosuke holding him open as he lowered himself onto Hayato’s cock. Somehow his fingers couldn’t quite replicate the feeling, and Yu made a mental note to ask Hayato where he keeps his dildo in the future, though his imagination and his memory would have to fill in the blanks for the time being.

Yu’s imagination rewarded him with the feeling of Hayato bucking up into him while his memory brought back the sensation of the head of his cock passing over Yu’s sweet spot, sending sparks soaring up Yu’s spine. He whimpered, pushing his fingers against the outer walls of his anus and squeezing in the fifth as his other hand firmly tugged out a set rhythm over his skin, moist with the beads spilling from his tip.

In his mind, Yosuke asked him if he was ready, and outside of it, Yu nodded as a needy, desperate whine escaped his throat. He imagined a second cock pulling him wide and filling him full, and Hayato whimpering as the new erection ground against his own. Yu thought of the three of them, as close as they’d ever been, gasping and moaning as their fluids intermingled. He thought of himself riding them, pleasuring them as best as he possibly could, and feeling them inside of himself, hot and hard and wet.

Yu came hard, chest heaving with harsh breaths as white streaks splattered across both his thighs and the sofa. Eyes half-lidded, he stared at the stains for a moment, internally regretting the decision not to cover the furniture first, but eventually he closed his eyes and pulled a blanket over himself, smiling as he drifted to sleep, still thinking of those same two boys.


	3. Yu/P5Hero - A Drunk Kiss (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Persona 4/Persona 5  
> Pairing: Yu/P5 Protag  
> Prompt: A Drunk Kiss  
> Rating: T  
> ([Posted here on Tumblr!](http://disco-agidyne.tumblr.com/post/139328262254/wildcard-13))

The phantom never got brought in for stealing. In fact, he was notorious for his getaways. When it came to public intoxication, however…

The cell door slammed shut. According to the officer they’d let him off easy since he was in high school, but he’d have to stay the night to ensure that he’d be sober when he left.

It’d been a small get-together to celebrate the success of their most recent heist. Luckily it had been after-the-fact enough that he’d changed out of his phantom regalia and into his normal clothes, but even so, the decision to walk home drunk hadn’t been one of his brighter moments.

“Aaaah, whatta drag,” Hayato moaned, plopping himself on the bench next to his temporary cellmate. He turned to the other boy, eyeing him up. The guy seemed rather docile despite his piercing gray eyes and large intimidating frame. He was probably older, but not by much, if Hayato had to guess. He was slouched over, hands clasped together, staring at the floor. He looked up for a short moment to nod and acknowledge Hayato’s presence, but wasted no time returning to his previous sulking position.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” Hayato echoed back. “Y’got a name?”

“Yu,” he answered, then returned the question, “And you?”

“Ha…” Hayato stopped, pausing to remember how to form the right sounds. “H’yato.”

 _Close enough_ , he thought to himself, scooting closer to Yu.

“S’what’re you in for?” Hayato asked, slurring his words and leaning in a little too close. Yu frowned lightly and backed away, covering his nose, but trying to make it look like he was intercepting a sneeze. The motion was a little too obvious, but Hayato was too drunk to notice.

“Destruction of property. Broke a television at a department store. Long story.”

“Huh.” Hayato paused. “You don’look like the’ype.”

“Yeah, well…” Yu let his eyes fall back to the floor. “It was an accident, but they don’t believe me.”

The two of them sat in silence for a few moments. Hayato found himself watching his cellmate, who sat there with this downcast expression as he wrung his hands. Despite his sad face, the guy was actually pretty attractive in his own way.

“Hey man,” Hayato began, leaning in close again. “Don’make tha’face. I’s jus’wonnight.”

Yu shook his head.

“There was something I had to do, and…”

Yu trailed off, digging his fingernails into his palms.

“Hey,” Hayato said. “Hey, jus’… Jus’ lookit me an’… i’s gon’ be okay.” He took Yu by the jaw, and looked him in the eyes as best he could. Yu watched him, startled into silence. Hayato’s face fell into a deeper shade of red than the drunken flush it’d carried before. “Ac’ually you’re kin’a… kin’a cute.”

“Uh…”

Yu blinked, unsure how to respond. He put his hand on Hayato’s wrist to pull it off of his face, but before he could get that far, Hayato’s mouth was on his, open and messy over Yu’s lips. Hayato pulled back and put his other hand on the other side of Yu’s jaw, cupping his face, which now sported a matching shade of red.

“Din’ anyone ever teachyu howta kissh?”

“Wha… no—I mean, yes, but—”

Hayato planted his lips on Yu’s before he could close them, sliding his tongue in before Yu could fight it. The kiss tasted about as bad as Hayato’s breath smelled, alcohol soaking into Yu’s senses, but before he could stop himself, Yu found himself leaning into it, meeting Hayato’s clumsy tongue with his own, eliciting a soft moan from him. Yu briefly wondered if some of that drunkenness hadn’t been contagious, but let the thought fade away as he accepted the comfort this inebriated fool was giving him, sliding his hand up to cover Hayato’s, holding it to his cheek.

A loud clanking sound against the bars of their cell jolted both of them apart and into upright positions.

“Cut that out,” the officer said sternly, muttering something about how “the station isn’t a goddamn love hotel” as he walked away. Hayato and Yu sat there blushing and smiling nervously as they exchanged glances. They rested their hands on the bench, letting their fingers tangle together between them.


	4. Yu/Yosuke/P5Hero - A Frightened Kiss (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Persona 4/Persona 5  
> Pairing: Yu/Yosuke/P5Hero  
> Prompt: A Frightened Kiss  
> Rating: G  
> ([Posted here on Tumblr!](http://disco-agidyne.tumblr.com/post/139345367489/17-souyochair-plz-3))

“You know, Yosuke… I don’t think I’ve ever seen you kiss Hayato.”

Yosuke froze, stunned by how casually Yu could just say that kind of thing with this pensive look on his face like he was just thinking about what to make for dinner.

“Does it matter? I mean, it’s not that big of a deal.”

Yu answered with a doubtful hum that made Yosuke even more nervous than he already was. Yosuke ran a hand through his hair, hoping it looked more like he was getting out of his eyes and less like he was trying to calm himself down. Despite agreeing to date both of them (a decision he expected to regret any day now), Yosuke had been avoiding Hayato a little bit. Something about that guy was unnerving, and Yosuke couldn’t quite place a finger on what it was. For such a nerdy looking guy, he was surprisingly confident when it came to romance, and it scared Yosuke more than he cared to admit.

“I guess not, but we’ve been dating for a few weeks,” Yu said, rolling his neck. “Haven’t you even thought about it?”

Yosuke had. He’d thought about it a lot, actually. He thought about every time he saw Yu melt under his spell, leaning into his kisses with weak knees and clinging hands. Whatever magic Hayato had in his lips, it was powerful and to be feared.

Yosuke shrugged and mumbled an evasive and noncommittal response that Yu could hardly make out.

“Not to pressure you, but you’re really missing out.”

“Yeah, I know,” Yosuke said, rubbing his neck, then realizing what he said and muttering a quiet “shit” to himself. He shook his head. “Why do you even care?”

Yu frowned and sighed, then lifted his eyes to meet Yosuke’s.

“He asked me if you were afraid of him.”

“No, I’m… he’s just…” Yosuke let his gaze fall down to the kotatsu table in front of them. He didn’t think he’d been so obvious about it, but now that he knew Hayato could tell, he felt guilty. He shifted his legs under the blanket. “I’m not used to this kind of thing, you know?”

“None of us are, Yosuke.”

Yu leaned over, bumping shoulders with his partner, giving him a small smile.

“Yeah, yeah.”

Yosuke did his best to return the smile, though his nerves made his lips twitch.

The front door flung open, scaring the smile off Yosuke’s face when Hayato came in, covered from head to toe in snow. He shut the door behind him and kicked off his shoes, shedding his coat as he stepped up into their apartment.

“Hey,” Hayato said, unceremoniously lodging himself between his two boyfriends under the kotatsu.

“Hey,” Yu answered back, making room for the new arrival.

“There’s plenty of open space around us, you know,” Yosuke said, scooting back.

“This is the warmest place in the apartment,” Hayato explained, then leaned closer, resting against Yosuke’s side. “You will keep me warm, won’t you?”

“Uh…” Yosuke backed up again, forcing Hayato to sit back up. He looked at Yosuke with a disappointed frown tugging at the edges of his mouth, then glanced at the floor, and faced forward, leaning with his elbows on the table and picking up one of the oranges in the bowl at its center. While he split the fruit open with his fingernails, Yu leaned back and shot Yosuke a glance, motioning toward Hayato. Yosuke raised an eyebrow and mouthed back a ‘What?’ Yu made the same motion again and Yosuke frowned at him, shaking his head until Hayato noticed and turned around, holding half an orange slice in his hand.

“What are you doing?”

Yosuke froze again, his eyes darting between Yu’s face and Hayato’s. Why didn’t Yu ever get caught during this stuff?

“Nothing! Just… fixing my hair?”

 _God, that didn’t sound convincing at all_ , Yosuke thought, feeling the sweat gathering in his palms. Hayato confirmed that suspicion, giving Yosuke a confused stare. When Yosuke looked back at Yu, he had this unimpressed look on his face that didn’t make Yosuke feel any better.

“I, uh,” Yosuke started, scratching the back of his head and looking at the table. “Sorry. About… this. I mean, I like you, too.”

“Yeah?” Hayato asked, putting down the orange and resting his head against his hand as a smile spread across his face.

“Y-yeah,” Yosuke stammered, feeling his heart beating against his chest. They were already together, but those words rattled him just as badly as his initial confession had.

“Hey, it’s okay, I get it,” Hayato said, putting his free hand on Yosuke’s arm.

“Listen, I…” Yosuke’s throat went dry, preventing anything else from coming out of his mouth. He took a deep breath and proceeded on to plan B, closing his eyes and slowly leaning in, heart pounding and whole body shaking. Yosuke thought he heard Hayato laugh, then felt him close the distance, softly pressing his lips against him. After a few seconds, Hayato pulled away. His face was a rosy shade of pink, but if Yosuke’s sense of temperature indicated anything, that light blush didn’t hold a candle to the deep red that filled his own face.

“How was it?”

“Scary as hell.”

“C’mon, it’s not that different than kissing Yu, is it?”

“Shut up.”

Yosuke gave Hayato a light shove, pushing him back into Yu. Hayato was quick to retaliate, pinning Yosuke down on the floor, smirking over him, but the smirk disappeared as soon as Yu pushed him down and asserted his own position as king of the hill for five short seconds before Hayato and Yosuke pulled him down, too.


	5. Yu/Yosuke - A Request & A Confession (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Persona 4  
> Pairing: Yu/Yosuke  
> Prompt: Author's Choice (A Request + A Confession)  
> Rating: G  
> ([Posted here on Tumblr!](http://disco-agidyne.tumblr.com/post/139373696209/souyo-23))

The shadows were going down easily enough, but they’d been in the TV for what had to be hours and for what felt like days. Everyone was exhausted by the time Yu finally made the order to head back. They left the noisy club, making light conversation the whole way back to the entrance.

Yosuke had been in the middle of explaining to Teddie why he shouldn’t recommend the okonomiyaki to the customers at Junes when he felt Yu’s hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, what’s up?” Yosuke asked, turning to his partner beside him. Yu seemed a little out of sorts, spending more time looking at the floor and the walls than the person he was talking to. He’d been kind of off all day, jittery and nervous (a rarity for him), for no reason that Yosuke or the others could pinpoint. Sure, fighting in the TV World was stressful, but no one had been thrown in, and they’d only been there for routine training.

“Uh…” Yu walked beside him, rubbing the back of his neck, apparently at a loss for words. ( _Also weird_ , Yosuke thought.) “This might seem like a strange thing to ask, but…” Yu looked at the floor again, then shook his head and looked directly into Yosuke’s eyes with a flaring intensity that put a stumble in Yosuke’s step. “Before we go back to Junes, could you talk to the fox?”

“Y-ye… yeah…” Yosuke nodded shakily, still recovering from his two left feet. “Sure, but what for?”

“You’ll see.”

When they finally made it to the entrance, Yu motioned for the others to go on ahead. They shot him curious glances, but didn’t argue as they left one-by-one through the exit’s screen. Teddie asked him if they’d be okay, and Yu nodded, saying they’d be coming soon. The bear didn’t look totally convinced, but he plopped through the exit anyway. Yu stood near the exit, on hand on the top of the second television, watching Yosuke has he strolled over to the fox. Yosuke couldn’t say he really understood what the big deal was, or why it had to be him (the fox seemed to like Yu best anyway, from what he could tell), but Yu was trusting him with this, so it had to be important to him that he did it.

Yu give his partner a weak smile and nodded.

“See you on the other side,” Yu said before jumping into the exit himself, leaving Yosuke standing in the backlot perplexed and alone, his hand raised in an unfinished wave.

Yosuke knelt down in front of the fox, and found it holding a folded piece of paper in its mouth. The fox dropped it into Yosuke’s hand and trotted out around him, heading for the exit, where it leapt up into the lowest TV and disappeared in a ripple of static.

 “What’s with him today?” Yosuke wondered aloud, unfolding the note. The handwriting belonged to Yu himself; Yosuke could tell after all the time he’d borrowed the guy’s notes. The strokes had the same juts and curves he’d gotten used to deciphering all spring.

_‘Yosuke,_

_Sorry for the roundabout method. I knew I’d back out if I had to do it._

_I ~~love~~ like you._

_A lot._

_I know how you feel about this kind of thing. I didn’t want to put you on the spot. And_

_I didn’t want to see your face._

_I’ll be waiting for you on the outside. If you want to pursue this, tell me. Otherwise we can act like it never happened._

_– Yu’_

Yosuke stood still in that empty space, eyes locked on the note clutched in his trembling hands.

“Partner, you dumbass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made sure to double check the html on the love letter this time *clenches fist*


	6. Yu/P5Hero - A Cute Kiss (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Persona 4/Persona 5  
> Pairing: Yu/P5 Protag  
> Prompt: A Cute Kiss (inspiration from [this post](http://eggchef.tumblr.com/post/131378471392/dont-look-at-me-skype-group-chats-are-always-a))  
> Rating: G  
> ([Posted here on Tumblr!](http://disco-agidyne.tumblr.com/post/139530804274/wildcard-188))

When Nanako met Yu’s boyfriend, she was delighted to learn that he knew how to ice skate. Hayato promised her that once winter rolled around and the lakes froze over, he’d teach her how. So there they were at the nearest natural slab of ice, twirling through the lightly falling snowflakes while Yu watched from a bench at the shore. Every once in a while Hayato would show off and Nanako, eyes wide with glittering awe, would praise him for his talent while Yu smiled and applauded him from the sidelines.

Nanako picked up skating quickly, almost as though it was second nature to her. It probably was, given her natural affinity for dancing. Yu, on the other hand, well… there was a reason he wasn’t out on the ice with them. Being on the ice made him feel more like Yosuke than himself: Face first, ass up. Nanako spent five minutes trying not to laugh after she helped him back up. Hayato wasn’t so kind, doubled over and clutching his stomach, cackling so hard he was crying and couldn’t breathe. He had to use his scarf to wipe his tears so they didn’t freeze to his face.

If nothing else, Yu was glad to see Hayato enjoying himself so thoroughly. He was smiling more easily than usual, and not his typical smirks, but actual genuine ear-to-ear grins that stretched across his face every time Nanako mastered something new. It was a nice change of pace.

Eventually the two of them skated back to the shore and joined Yu on the bench, taking off their skates for a short mid-afternoon break.

“Big Bro, Hayato taught me how to do a waltz jump!” Nanako announced, her face beaming.

“Yeah?” Yu asked, glancing at Hayato, who was averting his eyes and scratching his face sheepishly.

“Uh-huh! He said I did really well for my first time.”

“That’s great, Nanako,” Yu said with a nod and a smile. “Keep it up and someday you’ll be better than him.”

“I don’t know.” Nanako turned away with a small smile on her face, swinging her legs over the edge of the bench. “Hayato’s really good.”

“That he is,” Yu agreed, looking over to Hayato again, who, even with his face turned away, had obviously turned the same shade of red as his coat. Yu allowed himself a tiny laugh, amused to see even Hayato had that kind of cute side.

Nanako tugged at Hayato’s sleeve.

“You’ll teach me more, right, Hayato?”

Hayato turned around, and it took everything in Yu not to lose it when he saw Hayato’s glasses steamed up with embarrassment.

“Y-yeah. As much as you want.”

“Yay!” Nanako’s smile was as brilliant as the sun, and Hayato was quick to turn away again, even if he couldn’t see the sun’s rays through his fogged up lenses. “Do you want some hot cocoa? I’ll go get us some.”

“I can get it,” Yu insisted, but Nanako shook her head.

“It’s okay! I want to do it,” she said, jumping to her feet. “To thank him for the lessons. Do you want one too, Big Bro?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Nanako.”

Nanako left the two of them alone, practically bouncing toward the beverage machine.

“Don’t worry, a waltz jump isn’t as technical as it sounds.”

Yu watched Hayato, wondering if the look he’d given him earlier had prompted that last comment. Yu had been a bit concerned, but he wondered if he should work on his subtlety. After a few quiet moments, he faced the frozen lake again. They shared the silence a while longer.

“Thanks for doing this,” Yu said. “It means a lot to her.”

Hayato leaned back and looked up at the sky, watching the snow fall from the clouds.

“It’s no big deal,” he said, resting his hands to his sides on the bench. “She’s a good kid.”

“I wouldn’t have guessed you were such a softie.”

Hayato didn’t move, but the fog on his glasses rose.

“Shut up.”

Yu put his hand on Hayato’s and looked up at that same sky.

“But you know, I kind of like you like this.”

Hayato pushed up his fingers between Yu’s, locking their hands together.

“You’re embarrassing.”

“Says the guy who shows off but can’t take a compliment.”

“Whatever.”

Yu turned around, tucking one leg under himself as he leaned closer to Hayato, who noticed the movement and looked over, seeing first the way Yu’s lips were parted just slightly, then meeting his gaze. Stroking his thumb over Yu’s, he parted his own lips, then closed his eyes and the gap between them. Yu let his own eyelids fall as their mouths met. If not for the snow landing on their faces and melting down their cheeks, they’d have sworn that the world stopped just then.

Nanako set their steaming cups near the edge of the bench and snuck her skates out from underneath. She did her best not to giggle as she silently decided to let them enjoy that moment together and headed back to the ice.


	7. Jin/Takaya - A Frightened Kiss (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Persona 3  
> Pairing: Jin/Takaya  
> Prompt: A Frightened Kiss  
> Rating: T (warning for P3 spoilers and suicide content)  
> ([Posted here on Tumblr!](http://disco-agidyne.tumblr.com/post/139623436984/for-the-romance-meme-takajin-17-if-you-dont))

The end was coming. They’d both known it for some time now. It had to come sooner or later, and with the way SEES had them cornered on the Moonlight Bridge, the former seemed more likely. They’d been defeated.

Takaya, he’d already given up. Gun to his head, but somehow still looking down upon their foes, he was ready to leave this world before they trapped him in it.

“I shall prove my existence here and now!”

It was a declaration of defiance. That trigger would fire in rebellion, sounding off a final battle cry. It would shatter his soul with the sneering of broken glass.

Life is like glass in a lot of ways. It was made up of thousands of different tiny grains of sand, compressed to form a higher existence, much like how memories and experiences made a person who they were, and in this case, a person whose form Jin considered to be of the highest existence.

It was also fragile, easily destroyed in a single motion. In that sense, Takaya, Jin, and every member of SEES standing before them, they were all the same. Only fate decided who was spared from that lethal occurrence, and it very rarely spared anyone for long. What Takaya was doing was taking his fate back from those inferior beings.

Jin knew this. Jin understood his feelings, and yet his hand had gripped Takaya’s arm, pulling the gun away from its target. He was filled with a dread he didn’t quite understand yet, not wanting to face a world without Takaya even if they had resolved to die. He hadn’t considered that he might not be the first to go, and now, being faced with that potential reality, he couldn’t let it happen.

“What are you doing?!”

Before his brain or his tongue could process the answer into words, his lips were on Takaya’s, preventing any further objections.

“Don’t…” Jin said quietly, his pulse somehow quickening even further as he remembered they had an audience. “Don’t be so reckless.”

“…Jin?”

Takaya was perplexed for but a second, then after searching Jin’s face, he nearly smiled, almost as though he’d found his answer, and relaxed his nerves, letting his arm fall to his side.

“Sorry, but… those are your words, not mine.”

Jin was shaking just then. He willed it to stop, and mostly, it did. Takaya gave Jin a small nod, letting him take the lead.

“I’d rather die than surrender to you.” Jin proclaimed, taking Takaya’s hand and standing near the edge. “Take a good look! This is how we live!”

With that, they jumped, placing fate back in God’s hands.

Death wasn’t so scary. Not compared to other things.


End file.
